Blog użytkownika:EmiliaNinja/Emilia - opis postaci
Emilia - Zmutowana żółw ninja. 'Wygląd' Emilia jest zmutowaną wojowniczką ninja. Nie ma włosów. Ma brązowe oczy. Ma jasny odcień skóry tak jak Leo. Nosi ciemną różową bandanę, szarfy na rękach oraz ochraniacze na jej kolanach i nadgarstkach. Osobowość Emilia jest pomocna, miła, pomysłowa i odważna. Próbuje zawsze być opanowana, ale czasami ma nerwy podobne do Rapha. Nie poddaje się i walczy do końca. Mówi swoim braciom zawsze prawdę i jest gotowa oddać za nich swoje życie. Historia Przed mutacją była zwykłą żółwiczką z sklepu zoologicznego. Została kupiona przez pewną dziewczynkę. Gdy wychodziła ze sklepu minęła bardzo dziwnego mężczyznę, który był Kraangiem. Gdy się przewróciła, Kraang opuścił fiolkę z mutagenem i w tym samym czasie dziewczynka, opuszcza pojemnik z żółwiczką prosto do mutagenu i wpada do kanałów. Wtedy w ten sposób Emilia uległa mutacji i po wydarzeniu przeniosła się do kanałów. Gdy błądziła, spotkała Splintera i on się nią zajął. On opowiedział jej o tym co wydarzyło się z nim i czteroma innymi żółwikami. Od tej pory Splinter został jej ojcem. Relacje Leonardo Jej relacje z Leo są bardzo dobre. Leo coś do niej czuje, ale boi jej się o tym powiedzieć. Lubi jak on jest przywódcą, a on w tajemnicy przed Splinterem szkoli ją na drugą przywódczynię. Twierdzi, że byłaby dobrą liderką drużyny ninja. Raphael Ona i Raph się rozumieją. Raph uważa ją za najlepszą przyjaciółkę i siostrę. Twierdzi, że jest najdzielniejsza ze wszystkich. Mają te same wady. Raph pomaga jej w trudnych sytułacjach i problemach i też z jej nerwami. Pomaga jej też razem z Karai w powiedzeniu Leo co do niego czuje i zawsze jej wierzy. Donatello Donnie ją bardzo lubi. Twierdzi, że ma bardzo dużo pomysłów i że jest bardzo mądra. Czasami mu pomaga przy jego wynalazkach i eksperymentach. Wspóczuje Donniemu zawsze gdy mu się nie układa z April. Michelangelo Mikey uważa ją za śmieszną i ciekawą. Twierdzi, że ma więcej pomysłów od Donniego. Często jego rozbawia i mówi czasem śmieszne rzeczy. Splinter Jest nie tylko jej sensei'em, ale też i ojcem, którego często się słucha. Twierdzi, że pewnego dnia Emilia będzie gotowa pomóc Leowi w być przywódcą, a nawet być drugą przywódczynią. April O'Neil Są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Zawsze sobie ufają jak siostry. April uważa Emilię za bardzo kreatywną i dobrą. Casey Jones Casey ją lubi i rozumie. Twierdzi, że jest dobrą dziewczyną do ratowania Nowego Yorku, ale Emilia go olewa i go nie lubi. Karai Na początku Emilia nie ufała jej, jednak teraz są prawdziwymi przyjaciółkami. Karai pomaga jej razem z Raphem powiedzieć Leo co do niego czuje i jej ufa. Ich relacja jest bardzo dobra. Shinigami Shini lubi ją. Czasami ratuje ją i jej przyjaciółki z tarapatów. Mona Lisa Ona i Mona dogadały się jak były w kosmosie. Uważa ją za świetną wojowniczkę i przyjaciółkę. Lubią się jak siostry. To ona przekonała Monę, by zamieszkała razem z nimi na Ziemi w Nowym Yorku. Ciekawostki *Kocha Leo, ale boi się powiedzieć co do niego czuje *Potrafi śpiewać i tańczyć, a jej bracia i przyjaciółki to doceniają *Jej ulubione kolory to: różowy, czerwony, czarny i niebieski *Lubi pomagać swoim braciom w trudnych chwilach *Najlepsze relację na z Karai i Moną *Ma magiczne moce magii i ognia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach